Mahopon
Mahopons are Patapon mages that are VERY useful. "Maho"(魔法) means "Magic" in Japanese. They first appeared in Patapon 2. They can wield a variety of staffs and wears boots for a little defense. They are frail, yet they are able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike other Patapon Units, the Mahopon's abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. They are the most useful Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure status ailments, boost defense a little or wield either fire, ice or lightning attacks. The problem is that Mahopon have low HP (exactly 100 HP at level 1 normal). That means they can get easily killed, so you should find nice shoes which is Mahopons' only armor, and/or evolve them so they get stronger. A full Mahopon squad consists of three Mahopons and they are the most useful units in the series. In Patapon 2, when Mahopons reach level 10 Normal, their Critical Chance raises to 60%, so they can make some decent damage. Mahopons could also perform pre-emptive attacks along with the Yumipons. Mahopons perform well when used as status inflicting Rarepons like: Koppen, Uhoho, and Mashu. Or better yet strong Rarepons like: Wanda, Chigyobi, Mogyu, Sabara, and Gyaba. Mahopons are one of the 3 Patapon Elite Units In Patapon 2, the other one being Toripon and Robopon. Description By waving their magic staves, the Mahopons can call upon various magic spells. Their magic changes based on what staff they equip and can do anything from area attacks to healing themselves. However, unless you have powerful staves for them, they can't really do anything at all. They are the great new hope of the Patapon army. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Mahopon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yumipon into a Koppen. Unlocking the Mahopon is fairly expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Uhoho and Koppen to be rewarded Mahopon's Memory. Created with seeds and liquids. Later as they level up you will need Alloys and Vegetables. Mahopons also use up the most Ka-Ching when created. Acquisition in Patapon 3 To unlock Pingrek (Koppen Mahopon), You must Level up Yumiyacha to Level 5. And to unlock Oohoroc (Uhoho Mahopon) you must evolve both Pingrek (Koppen Mahopon) and Yumiyacha (Normal Yumipon) to level 8. Fever Attacks Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) and Charge (PonChaka) Charged Attack (PonChaka PonPon) Hero Mode Hail Mary Meteors will slowly rain from the sky for the entire duration. They are very effective at setting almost anything on fire, and is very effective versus ice element bosses such as Kacchindonga, Manboth, and Manboroth. In Patapon 3, Pingrek (Koppen Mahopon, Yumiyacha's tree) in Uberhero mode creates a big ice temple, which is breakable, that restores health continously for the whole army. (you use PonChaka~ChakaChaka to use it), it's called "Healing Chateau". In Patapon 3, Oohoroc (Uhoho Mahopon, Yumiyacha's tree) In Uberhero mode, he uses a faster and stronger version of Hail Mary called, "Armageddon". Legend "His secret powers unleash heavenly fury, flooding enemies with torrential rain and lightning." Computer Mahopons *'Karmen General Hukmen' - The third and most Powerful General of Ormen Karmen and the oldest one, he uses a Heaven Staff and Heaven Shoes. Use you hero in Tatepon mode to be safe with his attacks. *'Rantan'- A Komupon that said to be with a amazing smile,and not a attacker but a healer. He uses a Soothing Staff and is a Wandaba *'Prati'- A Kompupon said to be the greatest magician in the Patapon world. Which means very powerful, he uses a Heaven Staff, wear Magic Shoes and is a Mashuro. he goes into Hero Mode often. Trivia *Mahopons stand farthest in the back, which this title was held by Yumipons in Patapon 1. *All the computer magic-users like Queen Kharma, General Hukmen, and Ormen Karmen seem to recite phrases before casting magic. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Mahopon Category:Uberhero Category:Hero Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 2 Units